Last Minute Prezzie
by Sev's Lil' Secret
Summary: The Potter-Snapes are doing their normal holiday family activity, but Severus decides on a last minute surprise for Harry....this is my first attempt at fanfic to be online. Please be gentle
1. Default Chapter

Severus groaned softly as he lowered himself down onto his knees in front of the three year old girl. Picking up her lavender scarf, he carefully wrapped it about his youngest child's neck to keep her warm.

"Be still Astrid, " Severus murmered as he tugged on her mittens.

"Nonni, where is Daddy?" the little girl asked as she tried to do as her maternal father instructed.

Smiling gently at his daughter, he struggled to his feet, his balance thrown off by his swollen belly. "Daddy will be here in just a moment love." Turning his attention to the other children, he nodded his approval that they were already dressed and ready to leave as soon as their father arrived.

Caroling had become a tradition in the Potter-Snape household since the first Christmas they had shared as a married couple, some twelve years ago. Now with four children and another on the way, they seemed to have their own personal choir to serenade their Hogsmeade nieghbours.

"Nonni…Daddy is home!" crowed their seven year old son, Patrick, who had been watching out the parlour window for his father.

"Alright everyone, listen to me," Severus commanded in a deep but gentle voice. "Kelsy, take Astrid's hand and do not lose her. Aiden, take Patrick's and do not, I repeat, do not lose your brother."

The children laughed and qued up as instructed and greeted their father when he opened the door. Severus allowed Harry to draw him awkwardly into an embrace, kissing him teasingly as the children giggled.

Harry looked over his growing family and smiled, looking then at Severus, his heart melted again. He needed to pinch himself every now and again just to be sure that the man he was spending his life with was truly real.

"Everyone ready? Everyone warm enough?" He asked as he helped his pregnant husband with his cloak.

"Yes!" came the excited chorus.

Taking the hand of the one he loved, Harry led Severus down the walk to the street with their children following close behind.

"How are you feeling tonight?" Harry asked as he noticed Severus was a little more out of breath than he thought he should be. Severus smiled gamely before he answered.

"I am a bit achy love, it was a long day with the children, and I just don't get around too well these days."

"We will make it short then, and get you home and tucked into bed." Harry said as the family entered the gate that opened to Ron and Hermoine's cottage.

Arranging his family, he started the caroling with 'Jingle Bells'. The door opened before the first note died away to reveal Ron, Hermoine and their two young children.

_'over the fields we go. Laughing all the…"_

Harry almost didn't catch his husband as doubled over in sudden pain. Completely self conscious of everyone watching him, Severus reddened slightly and whispered to Harry.

"I need to go to Poppy, love, it's time."

"Oh Merlin…"Harry exclaimed.

Ron was at their side immediately, he had an idea as to what was wrong.

"Baby?" the red headed wizard asked.

Severus only nodded as another contraction gripped him. "Harry, we have to hurry, she is not going to wait." He whimpered in pain.

"Go, we have the kids. We will be there as soon as we get ready." Ron said as he helped Harry get Severus into the house and to the fireplace.

Harry held his lover tightly as they flooed to the Infirmary where they were greeted by a surprised mediwitch.

"Oh my, I wasn't expecting to see you this soon." Was all she said as she helped to guide Severus to a private bed and undress him.

"This will teach me to put off buying my husband's Christmas presents," Severus laughed as another contraction doubled him over. Poppy just laughed at the look on Harry's face as he heard the rest of what Severus said.

"Happy Christmas love, I hope you don't mind, this present is non returnable."

finite


	2. Chapter 2

Severus tried once more to get comfortable in the bed he shared with his husband Harry, but just like the night before and every bloody night that week, he couldn't get comfortable. It didn't matter what position he tried to lie in, rest just was not possible. Pillow behind his back to lean against, pillow wedged between his knees to ease the strain on his lower back, two pillows under his head, and there was no forgetting the pillow that was lying under his swollen, pregnant tummy as he tried to sleep on his left side.

It didn't matter what the Potions Master tried, it didn't work. He was miserable. Not only was he pregnant and not sleeping, his Healer had placed him on bed rest. The nerve of the bas…Healer.

Once again Severus opened his dark eyes and looked at his peacefully sleeping Harry. He couldn't deny the fact that he loved him with all his heart and was happy to be able to give Harry the child he had wanted, but right now he just wanted to hex that peaceful, dreamy look off his sleeping face.

Severus lay there for a few minutes quietly while he contemplated exactly which curse he could get away with using, when he started to notice a new sensation. He was itchy.

Merlin, Severus thought, this is too bloody much, no sleep, swollen ankles, bloody stretch marks, overactive sex drive that was NOT being taken care of, aching back….now he itched everywhere. His hands, his arms, his tummy, his thighs, his blessed feet for Merlin's sake.

Rolling to his back, he let out a pitiful whimper unknowingly, and then froze as Harry stirred in his sleep. Blinking back tears at the newest torture his body was using against his sanity, Severus tried to sit up without flailing about too much, but he was just too far gone in his pregnancy now. Harry mumbled as he started to wake.

"Shhhhh….go back to sleep," Severus whimpered quietly. He didn't want him to know how badly he was fairing at trying to rest, he knew Harry worried too much about him to begin with.

"Sev…baby, what is wrong?" Harry asked as he opened his eyes and reached for his glasses that were on the bedside table.

"Nothing Harry, go back to sleep," Severus whispered, trying to control the noise his nails were making as he dug at his belly trying to soothe the maddening itch.

"Lumos" Harry muttered and sat up to look at his husband. Eyes opening wider as he saw the near bloody furrows Severus was digging into his flesh.

"No loves…don't, you are going to hurt yourself," Harry murmured as he caught Severus' hands with his own, " Why didn't you use your lotion?"

Harry accioed the hand lotion from the bathroom and began to rub it into Severus' skin, waiting as he presented each itchy body part for care.

Severus turned his head and mumbled, his pale face flushing with shame, "I couldn't get my fat arse out of bed by myself. And Healer Thomas said no magic while I am on bed rest."

Harry sighed softly as he gently grasped the other man's chin and turned his head to face him, "Love, any time you need anything, I want you to tell me."

"You were sleeping, I didn't want to wake you." Was the hesitant reply.

"Piffle Sev, I mean it, any time at all, just tell me." Harry said as he moved the other man to sit between his spread legs so he could rub his back.

Severus leaned into the touch and yawned tiredly, "That feels so good."

"You still aren't sleeping, are you?" Harry asked with concern as he worked the tension knots out of his love's neck. Severus just shook his head no and closed his eyes to enjoy Harry's hands on his body.

"I know what would make me feel better and help me sleep," he said suddenly.

"What's that?  
"Being thoroughly and completely shagged. I am serious Harry; I am so randy it hurts." Severus moaned as he arched his back to Harry's touch, wanting nothing more than to be able to feel his husband's thick cock breach him and then enjoy the powerful thrusts until he spilled his come again and again.

"What did the Healer say?" Harry asked as he stopped moving his hands. He could feel his husband shaking under his touch. He knew it had been a good six weeks since they had made love, he was feeling the effects as well. Even though Severus had offered to take care of his needs with his mouth or his hands, Harry just couldn't let himself use his beloved like that.

"No penetration and nothing overly strenuous," Severus sighed hanging his head, "Go back to sleep Harry, I am going to go read or something."  
Severus started to roll awkwardly off the bed when Harry stopped him and pulled him back to rest against him.

"And just where did you get the idea I was wanting to go back to sleep?" he whispered as he ran his tongue lightly over the shell of Severus' ear and then gently bit the lobe.

Severus whimpered and rubbed his body against Harry, "Please Harry, I want to feel you so bad, I need you."

Lying Severus on his back and arranging pillows under and around him for comfort, Harry looked down into his face and smiled, "I am going to put you to sleep, my sweet sexy Slytherin."

Severus moaned and shivered as his dark eyes watched his husband, wondering just exactly what he was going to do. Harry didn't let him wonder long, he leaned over Severus and kissed his lips, his tongue seeking refuge in the sweetness that was Severus' mouth, he tasted the mint and the chocolate the other man had had before bed. Pulling back, he nibbled and suckled at his lips, feeling the other man digging his fingers into his shoulders in pleasure.

"Oh Harry…" Severus breathed, tilting his head back and offering the long expanse of his ivory throat to his husband. Harry licked and nuzzled his way from his lips to his collar bone, his tongue licking the sheen of perspiration that had begun to form along Sev's skin.

With his eyes closed and his fingers clutching Harry's nightshirt, Severus didn't notice as Harry removed his own nightshirt and began to run his fingers lightly along his skin. His eyes flew open as Harry gently pinched one of his nipples. The pain was unbearable; he couldn't help from crying out.

"Please….no….hurts."

Harry stopped and looked down into Severus' eyes; he saw the glimmer of unshed tears.

"I am sorry Harry; please….I won't say anything more. I promise not to be bad. Please don't stop," Severus whimpered, he was ashamed of how he reacted, he knew he could take pain, this wasn't pain dammit, he could deal with it and let Harry do as he liked. Desperate, he pushed Harry's hand back down onto his chest, moving his fingers under his own as he tried to get Harry to pinch again. Once again Harry pulled his hand away and stroked Severus' long black hair back from his pale tense face.

"Sevvie, love, focus on me. It is okay, I am not upset with you. Hush my love. Let me love you." Harry spoke softly and gently to the Potions Master, he was worried he was going to lose him to some of his darker memories tonight. Mentally he berated himself for not noticing earlier how fragile the older man had been lately. He knew that when Severus was overwhelmed or overly upset that it could trigger an older memory, his mind would simply go into the flight mode it had created so many years ago when he had to deal with all manners of abuse from his father and uncles.

Harry leaned down and kissed the tears that were sliding down Severus' cheeks and then pulled him close to him, "I love you so much Severus."

Rigid at first, Severus melted into the embrace, "I love you too. I am so sorry Harry."

After a few moments, Harry began to stroke his husband's swollen tummy, his hand drifting lower and lower until it brushed against Severus' erection, eliciting a loud wail from the older man.

"Shall I continue?" Harry teased as he loosely wrapped his hand around the hard prick. In answer, Severus bucked hard into his hand.

"Fuck me Harry, please, " he begged, his legs falling open so that his husband could have easy access to his entrance, one hand on Harry's wrist, trying to push it down further between his thighs. " Please…I need it; I need to be opened by you."

"Hush Severus, you know I can't," Harry said as he caught both of his hands and held them by the wrist in one of his own hands. The other hand trailing fingers up and down Severus' leaking member and squeezing his sac gently, making him cry out and arch his hips.

Severus struggled against Harry half-heartedly; he wanted so badly to give himself to his husband. To feel the burn as he was opened.

"The Healer said no penetration, right?" Harry asked as he nimbly arranged himself between the writhing man's thighs. Leaning forward he licked and kissed the swollen belly that held his, their, unborn babe. He wanted to worship the man that was giving him the family he had dreamed of. (A/N I've no clue as to wtf happened, I just checked this and the text was changed)

"I know Harry, I know," Severus whined as he tossed his head from side to side while Harry's fingers slid slowly up and down his cleft.

"Severus, I want you to promise me that if this is too much or it starts to make you feel …like you are in danger, that you will open your mouth and tell me. Do you understand me?"

Severus nodded his head and closed his eyes, he trusted Harry, and he knew he was safe in his care, "I promise Harry."

With that Harry lay flat on the bed between Severus' spread legs and began to gently lap and lick the tender flesh of his beloved. First licking up his prick with long, slow laps, pausing only to swirl his tongue around the purple head, dipping the tip of his tongue into the weeping slit, Harry could hear the sobs of pleasure pour from his husband's lips.

He then nibbled his way gently back down the underside of his cock to reach the heavy sac that lay nestled between Sev's thighs. Thoroughly laving the slightly wrinkled skin with his tongue, stopping to pull each egg shaped orb into his mouth to gently suckle, he once again heard his love whimpering in abject pleasure. He, himself was so hard he could easily pound nails with his cock, but his own needs were the last thing on his mind. He knew that he would most likely come just from listening to Severus' moans and cries of passion.

Letting the sensitive sac be for now, he then ran his tongue further down. Spreading his lover's arse cheeks with his palms, he began to lick and bite the tender flesh of his cleft.

Severus went mad under the assault, his upper body curling almost to a sitting position as the tip of Harry's tongue pushed past the tight ring of his anus, then arching his back and hips trying desperately to impale himself on his lover's tongue. Harry was quick though and grasped Severus' hips in his strong hands and forced him to stay on the bed while he tenderly and thoroughly blew his mind.

"I..I ..oh Merlin…Harry…." Severus cried out, he could feel the knot of his orgasm starting to come undone. He clenched his hands in the bedclothes, dimly aware of the sound of ripping cloth. He was being unraveled by that tongue, that tongue that was only barely dipping into his trembling body. That maddening, loving, gentle tongue that was only just inside his tight heat, he wanted so much more. He wanted his husband's cock slammed into him, he wanted the weight of his Harry on him as they rutted like wild things belonging in the Forbidden Forest.

Harry reached one hand up and wrapped it tightly around Severus' throbbing, twitching prick, stroking it in time with each gentle push of his tongue.

"Harrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy………." Severus wailed as he wrenched his hips up from the bed, Harry not able to hold him down any longer. "Haaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy"

Harry felt the heavy cock lurch and then pulse. Volley and after hot volley of pearly white come pulsed from the slit of Severus' prick, each pulse accompanied by a bone deep cry of love and passion from the man's soul. His body emptied itself as his eyes rolled and he passed out from the pleasure and the exhaustion of the sleepless nights.

Harry himself felt his own orgasm well up and pour forth as his husbands' cries sent him over the edge without a touch.

Quietly, he rolled off of the bed and got a warm wet flannel from the bathroom and cleaned his Severus lovingly, smiling as he heard a sigh of contentment escape the older man's lips in his well-deserved sleep. After cleaning himself as well, Harry slipped back beneath the covers and nestled in close to Severus, this time making sure the lotion that Severus had needed was next to his side of the bed in easy reach.

"No more babies after this, one is all I can ever ask of you." Harry whispered, his lips pressed against the raven black hair of his love. Closing his eyes, he drifted back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry crept quietly into the bed chamber he shared with his husband, Severus. He had heard the sound of the other man's gentle breathing when he had come into their rooms in the dungeons after his last class of the day. Merlin but those first years would be the death of him.

He tiptoed over the open door of their bed room and peeked in to find his beloved curled up on his side under the afghan Hermione had given them as a wedding present six years before. He smiled to himself to see the other man finally sleeping; he'd had such a hard time the night before. The couple's son had done everything possible to stay awake until dawn it had seemed and Severus had insisted that Harry rest since he had had to teach this morning. Turning from the peaceful scene he looked around the disaster that they affectionately called home, it was too cramped and Harry understood why Severus was pressing to move before their third child was born.

He began to pick up toys and clothes that had been scattered hither and yon by four year old Aiden and his twin sister Kelsey. How on earth could two such sweet children be such heathens at the same time he wondered as he straightened the last of the cushions on their sofa. He sat down and picked up one of the pictures on the table that sat beside the sofa and watching his babies playing with their other father in the snow.

Smiling to himself, he got up and walked quietly into the bedroom where he slipped under the blanket and wrapped an arm over the ex Potions Master and snuggled in next to him. He buried his face in Sev's long black hair, loving the soft silkiness of it against his face. He loved to breathe in his scent, the scent of patchouli, cereal, prenatal potion, and of his husband.

Harry closed his eyes and thought back to the night the twins had been born. He'd nearly lost his husband before the Healers at St. Mungos had realized that Severus had fey blood in him and would produce his own birthing channel, they'd had to nearly hex the Healer as he had tried to open up a screaming Severus. He'd told Severus after that that he'd never ask him to carry another child. Severus had just looked at him and smirked.

"Husband, the only way that will be accomplished is if you never touch me again, and I do not foresee that happening."

Harry had only looked at him for an explanation.

"It is the fey blood Harry, I've proven fertile, so I will continue to be able to become pregnant with your children. Don't worry love, the first time is always the worst."

Harry had drifted off to sleep when his gentle snoring woke Severus from his nap. The man sat up slowly and stretched, looking down at Harry, he smiled and stroked his cheek. His husband looked so tired, he thought he'd let him sleep awhile and go read.

He rolled out of the bed, grabbed another afghan, a book and a pillow, and then shuffled into the living room area. He smiled as he noticed Harry'd cleaned up after his monsters. Merlin, but those two were their Daddy all over, he thought as he stopped at his desk to pen a quick note to Herminone asking her to keep the children until later, that he needed his rest if it was okay with her. Tying the parchment to Hedwig's leg, he shooed the owl out and curled back up to sleep on the old comfortable sofa. His eyes closing in sleep as he listened to the sound of Harry snoring in the other room.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything that is in reference to the Harry Potter world if it is in one of my works of fiction. If it is not found in one of her creations, then it is mine unless otherwise stated. I am not making any profit from the writing of this story.

A/N To those who have asked where the fic How Severus Spends His Summer Hols can be found, the answer is here. You may find it at under the author's name sevslilsecret, I just posted the 84th chapter a few minutes ago.

I do apologize for the length of time it has taken me to post on this story, I've been piddling around with this chapter for a few weeks now and finally decided it was ready. So here goes…it is a glimpse into the first of Severus' pregnancies.

Harry woke up suddenly to a strange noise. He sat up as quiet as he could in the darkened bedroom and listened. There it was again. A rustling sound and then a banging noise. Feelings of anger and trepidation filled the young father to be as he groped blindly in the dark for his spectacles and his wand, trying to be quiet so he didn't wake up his husband. Merlin knew poor Severus had not been sleeping well at all in the past month.

Determined to protect his husband and unborn child at all costs from what could only be Deatheaters that had escaped the Ministry sweeps after Voldemort had fallen two years before, Harry slowly crept to the heavy oak door that closed their bedroom off from the rest of their chambers there at Hogwarts. Putting his ear to the door, he listened for more clues as to who it was and how many he would be facing once he burst through that door, his wand spitting hexes.

Crunch. Crackle. Scraping. Banging. A low muttered curse.

Taking a deep breath to steel his nerves, Harry threw the door open wide only to find his very pregnant husband sprawled out on their divan amidst wrappings from crisps, biscuits, ice cream, and who knew what.

Wide black, startled eyes looked up into Harry's astonished emerald green ones as Severus self consciously pulled the spoon from his mouth and plunged it back into the cardboard tub of pumpkin almond chip ice cream.

"Did I wake you?" he asked, averting his eyes to look anywhere but at his husband in full battle mode wearing naught but his Elmo boxer shorts that Hermione had given him for Christmas the year before. He was impressed that his husband was so concerned about his safety, but honestly, the little red monster that covered his big red monster was very, very hard not to laugh at.

Harry looked at his older husband fondly and lowered his wand immediately. Shaking his head, he pushed some of the debris to one side and settled in next to the Potions Master. Reaching up with one hand, he gently tucked errant strands of jet black hair back behind Severus' ear and leaned in to kiss him.

"It's okay Love, I just thought it might have been someone out here to hurt you," Harry explained as he took a bite of the ice cream for himself and smiled at the taste. At least this was one of Severus' more normal cravings, the bacon and peach sandwiches had been hard to watch as he ate them with obvious relish at every meal. "You know this is rather good. I told you it was a good idea not to make the house elves angry."

Severus only smirked and took his spoon back, dipping it into the ice cream and then rolling the spoonful in an open bag of vinegar flavoured crisps at his side, coating it well before popping it into his mouth with obvious rapture. After sucking the spoon clean and pulling it out of his mouth with a sigh, Severus spoke reverently.

"Oh Harry, you have no idea how good this tastes. Have a bite?" he asked as he dipped and coated a big spoonful for his horrified and beloved husband. Holding it out to him, Severus waited as Harry tried to force himself to open his mouth to take a bite. He couldn't, he just couldn't. He could force down the foulest of potions from his husband's cauldrons, but not a spoonful of crusty ice cream.

No amount of cajoling would be able to get Harry Potter's mouth open. Severus merely raised one eyebrow and gave him a self-satisfied smirk before he popped the spoonful into his own mouth. Closing his eyes and moaning in utter abandonment, the Potions Master enjoyed his midnight treat.

"Severus you have no idea how disgusting the idea of putting that in my mouth is right now," Harry muttered as he watched his husband prepare another bite. Deciding to stay up with his husband while he enjoyed his snack, the younger man leaned over and collected his book from its spot on the table beside the divan.

"It's no more disgusting than what you and Weasley eat when you get together with him. What is that you call it, a pizza? That is truly foul," Severus said as he took his final bite. Picking up his wand he gave it a quick wave and banished the mess he had made. He gave Harry a smile and then attempted to get up from his seated position.

"Would you like a hand, Love?" Harry asked as he laid his book back down and quickly got to his feet. His older husband simply gave a suffering sigh and nodded. Harry took the long, elegant hands in his smaller ones and gave his husband a gentle hoist up to his feet. "Up you get and back to bed with us both."

Hand in hand, the couple walked back into the bedroom and settled themselves once more into the large four-poster bed. Severus turned on his left side with a pillow under his swollen tummy and one between his knees, and Harry spooned up behind him. Severus felt one of Harry's arms encircle his swollen waist and he reached down to twine .his fingers with those of his husband.

"I had an appointment with Poppy today," Severus said as he wriggled around and got more comfortable. He had some news to share as Harry and he wasn't sure how his younger husband would take it.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have gone with you," Harry said as he kissed the night shirt covered shoulder that was in front of him.

"It's all right Harry. It was just a quick scan, but Poppy did find something interesting."

Immediately Harry was alert, he had heard a note of trepidation in his mate's voice. "What is it Severus? Are you all right? Is the baby alright?"

"It's okay Harry nothing to worry about. I am well and the baby is doing well. The interesting news that Poppy had is that I'm carrying twins," Severus said as he gave Harry's hand a squeeze. He heard the sharp intake of breath from Harry and he wondered what the younger man thought.

"Twins? Is she certain? You are going to have two babies?" Harry asked incredulously as he rubbed his hand over the stretched skin of his husband's abdomen that held their tiny miracles. Merlin he thought, two babies, how blessed could they be?

"You're not upset then?" Severus asked, sighing softly as he heard the happiness in his husband's voice. He had been worried that Harry would decide it was too much.

"How could I be upset about having two babies? My only question is this. Is it safe for you?"

"Poppy said I would be fine, but she wishes to place me on bed rest within the month. She said that being on my feet in the classroom and around the different ingredients would make things far more difficult on me," Severus answered with a sigh. He didn't want to stop teaching, in fact he planned to see the Headmaster in the morning to see what other alternatives could be found. He hated to be idle with a passion.

Harry well knew his husband's proclivities when it came time for leisure, more specifically his leisure. He knew that the older wizard would fight Poppy tooth and nail on the bed rest issue and would most likely bring Dumbledore into it. Smiling to himself, he decided to bring his hidden Slytherin nature into play and he would see to it that his husband got the rest he needed. He listened as Severus' breathing became deeper and more regular; when he was certain that the pregnant man was asleep he slid out of the bed and left the bedroom. It was time for a visit with the Headmaster.


End file.
